The present invention generally relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to preventing unintended input.
User devices, such as smartphones, laptops, smart watches, fitness trackers, wearable computing device, and the like have increased in popularity. Internet-of-Things (IOT) and personalization of user devices have created more devices than ever. In fact, a user may regularly use multiple user devices including different types of user devices. For example, a user uses a smartwatch, a fitness tracker, and a smartphone. The user can interact with the user devices in a number of ways, including button inputs, voice inputs, touch screen inputs, and the like. More general purpose user devices, such as a smartphone, can include various sensors (e.g., accelerometer, photovoltaic, proximity, etc.), while more limited purpose user devices, such as a fitness tracker, typically include fewer sensors.